Breaking Free!
by Celeb Ryu
Summary: After being missing for many years Vegeta's sister, Celeb, returns but is she safe? and will she ever trust anyone? and what's bugging her anyways?
1. Reuinion

Well I know I have a hard enough of a time updating LDL and EOTL but me being me…. I'm starting another fic, since my friends have been harassing me to type/rewrite it and post it. I don't own the original DBZ people, but I do own Celeb. Blade and Alec belong to my friend Meagan AKA Blade Malfoy Celebare (go read her stuff! It's good!) And Keno belongs to her little sis. Magenta belongs to my friend Marie. Don't steal them without getting the proper permission all right? And yes this may be another "Vegeta has a sister fic" but believe it's original. Or at least I think it is O.o

Breaking Free!

Chapter 1: Reunited 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback/Dream Sequence. ~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Celeb! For the last time you and Magenta can not train with me!" shouted the chibi saiya-jin no ouji (Vegeta). "Why not?! We ish stwonger den we wook!" pouted Celeb.   "Yes but I'm stronger then both of you and I don't want you hurt. So run along and I'll come play with you later." Celeb smiled "Otay!" She hugged him tightly before running off. "See ya water Bro bro!" Celeb's playmate (and future guard) Magenta ran after her "Bye Veggie-head!" Vegeta sighed before shouting after them, "I've told you not to call me that!" 

"How come I always hafta be da bad guy?" wined Magenta. "Because I'm too pwetty to be bad, beside I'm the princess and what I say goes!" Celeb stated. Her wild haired companied sighed, she had a point. Suddenly someone who had been hiding in the shadows jumped out and grabbed Celeb and Magenta each in one had. He was a creature that looked almost human, except with two big phoenix-like wings in the back. "Yes…you two will do very well indeed." "Bro bro! Help!" shrieked Celeb as loudly as she could. Vegeta ran as quickly as he could to her room but he was too late; as soon as he got there the man disappeared holding the two little girls. He couldn't believe it, his little sister was gone and he knew there was little he could do about it. He stood there and if anyone else had been there they would have seen the tears rolling down his cheeks. He vowed then to become strong so he could save her, somehow.

~~~~~~~~End Dream Sequence/Flashback~~~~~~~~~~

"Celeb! Wake up!" yelled her close friend, Blade, who was a catlike creature with black hair and green eyes.  Celeb opened her silver eyes slowly. "Is it that time already?" she asked as she fixed her short black hair so that the two longest strands fell into the front. "Yes princess, we should be landing on earth shortly," stated her friend and bodyguard Magenta. She had wild black hair and onyx eyes and was only slightly taller then Celeb was. "Did you have a bad dream again?" asked Keno, Blade's younger sister. Celeb frowned, "Yeah…Just memories that refuse to die…Blade…Aren't you supposed to be piloting the ship?" "Alec took over for me" Blade replied. Alec was a long scientist with brown hair and blue eyes; he was often mistaken for a human because he liked to hide his wings inside his lab coat. "Aww…you're boyfriend gave you a break! How kawaii!" teased Keno. Blade hissed her tail flaring out; Keno shut up, she knew it was a bad idea to piss off her sister. Celeb got up and walked to the cockpit. "How much longer till we land?" she asked. "A little less than an hour," said Alec not looking up. "Why are you taking us there anyways?" "Not that it's your business nerd-boy but my brother is there." "You have a brother, I didn't know that. Celeb frowned, "There's a lot you don't know about me." She turned sharply and walked out; she disliked Alec but he had no clue why. If she had a reason she sure wasn't saying it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Capsule Corp~~~~~~~~~

The Briefs Family was sitting down eating a peaceful dinner, well as peaceful as their family ever got anyways. "Woman this food tastes like the cream of the crap," complained Vegeta. "Cwap! Cwap!" repeated his five year old daughter, Bra, giggling madly. "Look what you did Vegeta! Ugh! You're such a bad influence on the kids!" shouted Bulma. Trunks looked behind him. "Dad do you sense what I do?" he asked. "Yeah a bunch of Kis is coming this way. And two seem slightly familiar…"said a confused Saiya-jin prince. The two got up and headed outside, shortly followed by Bulma who was holding Bra. They watched as a ship slowly landed onto the ground. First to come out was Magenta. She looked around and made an ok sign to the others. Celeb was the next to come, then Blade and Keno, and finally Alec. Vegeta stared at them. "Celeb…it couldn't be though…I was told she and Magenta were killed after they got kidnapped," he mumbled. "Bro bro! It's been so long!" Celeb ran up to her elder brother and hugged him tightly, and to everyone's surprise he hugged back. "Celeb… You aren't dead after all…"  "Um excuse me but can someone tell me who all these people are?" asked Bulma, she was used to aliens landing by now but liked to know who they were, especially ones who seemed to know her husband so well. "Well the two saiya-jins are my sister Celeb and her guard Magenta. As for the others I have no clue," answered Vegeta.  "Dad! You have a sister? How come you never mentioned him," asked Trunks. "I was told she was dead…" "But this still doesn't tell me who the other people are," complained the blue-haired genius, she hated not knowing things. "Well the cat-like girl is Blade, oh and the younger one standing next to her is her kid sister, Keno. The guy is Alec, Blade's boyfriend," Magenta stated trying to keep herself from giggling. Blade bared her fangs out, "He is not my boyfriend!" "Ok we've introduced ourselves but who are these people Vegeta, your wife and kids?" joked Celeb laughing. Vegeta smirked, "yeah they are." His sister stopped laughing, "oh." "I'm Bulma, my son's name is Trunks, and this little sweetie is Bra," said Bulma handing Bra to Celeb. Celeb smiled rocking her small niece; "She's so cute, just like her aunty." "So where have you been all these years anyways?" asked Vegeta. "Later…after dinner and when the little one is in bed." "Alright but I warn you the woman can't cook shit." Celeb laughed, "She can't be worse then Alec."  Keno ran up to Trunks "Can I sit next to you? You're hot!" Trunks sweatdropped, he hated when this happened.

"You're right Bro bro! This food does taste like shit!" Celeb said, gobbling it up anyways, she hadn't had a full meal in a while.   Bulma and Trunks started laughing. "The might saiya-jin no ouji… reduced to Bro bro!" Bulma teased. Vegeta scowled, crossing his arms, "I hate being called that and you know that Celeb," he growled. "But that's what makes it so fun!" giggled Celeb. She turned to Magenta who had been staring at Vegeta till she finally commented, "You lost your tail." "Yeah…. it got cut off," Vegeta muttered, after all this time losing his tail was still a sore subject, he missed it. "Oh Alec can help with that. He's good with scientifcy stuff," Blade said. "Yeah but it may take a while to figure out how to get his tail back," Alec replied. "I bet you can do it!" Alec blushed scarlet. "Blade and Alec sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" taunted Keno, however she soon stopped upon receiving her sister's death glare. Trunks got up from the table and picked up Bra, "Come on sis, lets get you to bed." Keno ran after him, "I'll help!" After they left Bulma turned to Celeb, "So where were you anyways?" Celeb took a deep breath in, "After we were kidnapped, Magenta and I were taken to a secret lab on the planet Ryuten. It was there were we met Blade and her family. Alec was one of the natives. They did many experiments on us there, changing some of our genetics. That's why my eyes are no silver and Magenta's hair is…well its magenta. It also effected our healing rates and other things. Eventually I decided after certain events we should leave and helped plan an escape." "What events were these?" asked Vegeta frowning; he didn't like the sound of this. "That's not what's important. Anyways, we're going to need all the help we can get brother." The wild haired saiya-jin prince turned to his mate, "Call Kakarot and arrange one of those get together things you always have, the others should know about this." Bulma got up, "I'll call Goku right away," she walked out of this room. "Who's this Kakarot fellow?" asked Magenta. "He's the only other full blooded male saiya-jin left," Vegeta replied. Celeb yawned, "Can you show us our rooms now Bro bro?" she asked. He nodded and the gang got up and was shown to their separate sleeping quarters, all of them glad to finally get a good night's rest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well that's chapter 1! Hope you like it! 

Next Time:

"Princess? Then you're Vegeta's sister, that explains it," 17 sneered.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Celeb asked. 

"That weakness runs in the family"

"Why I oughta…" 

"Princess calm down!" Magenta said looking worried.


	2. Do you get the feeling she isn't telling...

I just updated EOTL but since I already have this handwritten quite a bit I decided what the hell, I'll update this too! So here's the next chapter of my epic (well it will be long anyways) fic. Hope you guys are likin' it! So far this fic has only got two reviews.. Sadness for Celeb.  
  
Breaking Free!  
  
Chapter 2: Do you get the feeling she isn't telling us something?  
  
"Come on Celeb! You and the others need to get down here, we're leaving for Kame House Shortly!" shouted Bulma. Celeb, Keno and Magenta walked downstairs to where the others were waiting. "Where are we going?" asked Celeb. Despite her protests she had finally given into Bulma and put on normal clothes instead of her saiya-jin armor, she had on a dark blue long sleeve shirt and black pants. "Kame House is where the woman always drags us to see her idiot friends," Vegeta replied. "My friends are not idiots!" Bulma screeched. "Where's Blade and Alec," asked Trunks. "They have .er.work.to finish they'll meet up with us there k?" Magenta replied. The others nodded. "Shall we?" asked Bulma as Vegeta picked her up and Trunks picked up Bra. Celeb raised an eyebrow, "They can't fly on their own?" "Bra's too young and personally I think dad likes carrying mom," Trunks said. Vegeta kind of glared at him, but if you looked closely you could see that he was really smiling. Keno got an idea, "I can't fly maybe Trunks should carry me!" "Stop lying Keno! You just want Trunks to carry you, you know damn well you're an excellent flier," Magenta pointed out. Keno pouted as they all flew off into the direction of Kame House.  
  
As soon they landed Trunks ran off to find Goten, closely followed by Keno. Vegeta went to the buffet and started to eat. Bulma decided that it was her duty to introduce Magenta and Celeb to everyone. She led them over to a group of people, "Celeb, Magenta, these are my friends Krillin and Android 18. That young girl is their daughter, Marron, and the good-looking man behind her is 18's brother, 17. Celeb looked him up and down thinking to herself, 'Well she is right about one thing; That 17 is drop dead gorgeous.' "Wow what a couple of weaklings!" 17 sneered. 'Ugh he was good looking, until he opened his mouth that is!' "How dare you speak that way to me? I am the princess of all saiya-jins!" Celeb snapped. (AN: she sounds like her brother don't she?) "Brother? Oh that explains it, you're Vegeta's sister!" "And what's that supposed to mean?!" "Only that weakness obviously runs in the family!" "Why I oughta." "Princess! Calm down!" shouted Magenta who looked a bit worried. "Oh don't mind my brother, he tends to be an ass," said 18. Celeb laughed calming down, "Yeah the same thing could apply to mine." Marron looked from 17 to Celeb and back to 17, "Hey you guys have similar hair styles." 17 scoffed, "Mine is a hell a lot nicer then the wenches!" "You wish! And I am NOT a wench!" Celeb shouted. Magenta tugged on her arm, "Come on princess, let's go find that kakarot dude or something..." The two walked away slowly. "Princess I've never seen someone annoy you so much! Wait, I know! You like him don't you Cele?" Magenta asked. Celeb blushed, "Don't call me that!" "You're avoiding the question Princess. "I guess he's kinda good looking but he is a total and complete arrogant jerk!" Celeb then muttered under her breath, "Actually he's really good looking..." Magenta smirked, she had heard every word, "Sounds like you like him lots princess!" The saiya-jin princess gave her guard her signature death glare, "Tell anyone and I will KILL you!" Magenta giggled a bit, "Don't worry princess, I won't" 'Yeah right..." she thought, "All I have to do is RUN when I do tell someone... hee hee.' Celeb looked at Magenta suspiciously. "Don't worry 'bout it Celeb. I'll keep my mouth shut good, I promise!" Celeb smiled, "Great now lets find Bro bro and the others!" The two Saiya-jins walked back to everyone where they found Vegeta and a man who they assumed to be Kakarot a.k.a. Goku. "Hiya I'm Goku!" he said as he waved around a chicken leg. Celeb laughed, "I'm Vegeta's sister, Celeb, and this is my guard Magenta, nice to meet you Kakarot." Goku sighed, "Not another one...anyway you guys have really strong energy levels, have you been able to go ssj yet?" "Yeah both me and Magenta can." Magenta looked at Celeb curiously, "When did you ascend?" "The night before we left...It must have slipped my mind." "That's not something one normally forgets!" "Drop it!" "Sister, why are you getting so upset," Vegeta asked. Celeb flew up her eyes shining, "I said drop it!" She flew away as quickly as she could. "What was that about?" asked Goku. "Hell if I know..." Magenta muttered. "Where'd Celeb go?" asked a voice behind them. They turned around and saw Blade and Alec. Magenta motioned for Blade to follow her, "Come on let's find her."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Celeb sat down next to the water, taking her boots off and sticking her feet in it. She stared into the water, losing herself into her thoughts. 'I finally went ssj...but at what cost?' she thought to herself. "She was distracted that she didn't even notice 17 come until she saw his reflection in the water. "They're all looking for you," he said. "Let them look," she muttered skipping a rock. He sat next to her, "Something wrong?" "Why would you care, I'm just a weakling remember?" He sighed, "Sorry...didn't know you were so sensitive." Celeb hugged her knees, "I wasn't before...but now..." "What happened?" Celeb looked to trying to blink back tears, "I-I'm sorry. I just can't..." He cut her off and did something she would of never expected, he hugged her. "sssh...Don't talk about it if it's too difficult." In his head 17 was thinking, 'Baka! Why do you care? She's just a stupid saiya-jin! Only weaklings show emotions remember? Yet...There's something about her that draws me in...' She broke away standing up. She turned to him smiling, "Thank you, hey don't tell anyone about me crying alright?" "Alright..." "You know, I was wrong about you," Celeb said. "Oh yeah?" "Yeah... you're not as mean as you want people to think." She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. 17 stood there with his mouth hanging open, he had no clue what to think. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Celeb was about to go home when she sensed two kis in the bushes. She flew down to find Blade and Magenta. "You guys were spying on me weren't you?!" "Well we were looking for you but when we saw 17 come..." Magenta trailed off. "What were we supposed to do? I doubt you wanted to be interrupted," Blade said. "What do I care? It's no big deal!" "So why'd you kiss him?" asked Blade. "It was on the cheek! a sign of friendship, that's all! I don't believe in love," the saiya-jin no oujo frowned, crossing her arms. "And why not?" asked Magenta, though they talked of many things, Celeb never mentioned her hatred towards love. "Love is a weakness, it can and will only hurt you." she turned to Blade, "Whether or not you choose to admit it you do love Alec. And it will kill you someday." "How do you know that?" Celeb's eyes almost glowed in the disappearing light, "Because, I have seen it. Alec's father, Dr. Flare, will try to kill him for helping us, but you will die instead." "Alec's father? Dr. Flare? How do you know his father's name? Alec hasn't mentioned him," Blade said. Celeb just stared at her and flew back home. Magenta looked to Blade, "Do you get the feeling she isn't telling us something?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Well, that's it for Chapter 2! Next time: We finally find out what's bugging Celeb. Oh and more people review this! I need to know if it's crappy or not! 


	3. Secrets Revealed

Well for like those two people who are actually reading this, here's the third chapter. I have so much of this handwritten its not funny….I've just been lazy…Plus I wasn't allowed to update for a while…

Breaking Free!

Chapter 3: Secrets Revealed

Celeb stared at the ceiling; once again she couldn't seem to fall asleep. She shut her eyelids closed but all that accomplished was making the room darker then it already had been. She sighed and got up 'Well at least I won't have to deal with the damn dreams…' she thought to herself as she exited her room. She went down to the kitchen and found her brother sitting there eating. 

"You can't sleep either eh Bro-bro?" she asked. 

He looked up at her "No…I've been too worried…. Celeb what the fuck happened to you that refuse to talk to anyone about?"

"I don't want to talk about it…"

"Well you're going to have to sooner or later! Kuso Celeb, I'm you brother!"

"Fine! You want to know what happened? I was raped!"

Vegeta stared at her unable to speak; this was not what he had expected to hear.

"I confronted the head scientist and he locked me up with ki suppressors. He raped me…it hurt so bad Vegeta…it was my first time…it hurt so much," Celeb lowered her head to hide her tears. 

"I finally broke through the suppressors when I went SSJ, but it was too late…"

Vegeta hugged her gently, rocking her, like he used to when she got sad as a little girl. He didn't know what to say, so he just held her.

Celeb sobbed into his arms, "What's worse ishe planted his child inside me…some great child of chaos and it was my destiny to carry it."

"What?!"

"He said even if I was able to escape, when the baby is born he'll be able to track me. And the child will grow at an accelerated rate, the pregnancy will only last three months."

Vegeta frowned "Who the hell is this guy anyways?"

"His name is Dr. Flare He's the head of the planet Ryuten. But to be king he needs a 'queen'"

"And let me guess, he wants you?"

Celeb just simply nodded.

"Well I won't let him, he won't hurt you anymore."

Celeb smiled weakly as she got up "I hope so Bro-bro…" She walked outside where she ran into Magenta and Blade.

"Celeb where the hell were you?" an annoyed Blade asked.

"Just talking to Vegeta…I couldn't sleep…"

Magenta studied Celeb's face closely "Princess…were you crying?" she asked concerned, Celeb rarely showed emotion, and never cried.

"Kuso…is it that obvious?"

Her guard frowned, "Princess…what happened to you?"

"It's a long story…"

~~~~~~~In Celeb's Room~~~~~~~~

"That bakayaru! I'll kill him!" Blade hissed her tail swishing back and forth madly.

"Not if I get to him first!" shouted Magenta.

"Ok, I'll take one arm you take another and we rip him apart!"

Celeb just sat there kinda spacing out while her two friends fumed.

Alec entered the room after a while "Why the hell are you guys making so much noise?" he asked crankily.

As they explained what had happened to him, Alec's eyes went wide. "Dr. Flare? But That's-"

"Your father, I know," Celeb said shortly.

He looked at her, "So that's why you hate me," he muttered so quietly that only Blade heard.

Celeb yawned, "I think I may finally be tired, I'll talk to you guys in the morning."

The others nodded and left her room. Celeb rested her head on her pillow and soon she found herself drifting off too sleep…

~~~~~~~~~Dream Sequence~~~~~~~

A girl with black hair and big black wings was standing in front of Celeb staring at her with blood red eyes. "Hello Princess, or perhaps I should say mother?" The girl sneered.

Celeb frowned, "What do you want Carawen?" 

She didn't know how, but she knew the girls name. 

"Destruction, I am the child of Chaos after all." Carawen formed a blast of dark, powerful energy in her hands. "Shadow Creator!" She aimed the blast at Celeb…

~~~~~~~~End Dream Sequence~~~~~~

Celeb woke up with a start, 'Damn, not that same fucking dream again.' She thought as she wiped her forehead: he had broken out in a cold sweat.

"Celeb are you alright? I head you scream," Keno asked standing over Celeb's bed looking concerned.

Celeb smiled at the young Nekojin, "I'm fine"

"I had a nightmare….can I sleep here tonight aunty Celeb? I dun wanna wake Blade N' Alec."

"Sure kid.." Celeb moved over so that Keno could slide in.

"Did ya see her too? The demon girl?"

"Yeah…I did keno…"

"Will be able to beat her?"

"I have no clue….but something gives me a feeling that you will play a bigger part in all this then I would care you too…." Celeb trailed off as the young cat-like girl hugged her tightly and soon the two fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~Morning~~~~~~~~

"There she is!" Celeb opened her silver eyes to find Blade standing over her and Keno. 

"Keno! I was so worried!"

"Well I woke up 'cuz I had a nightmare. You 'n Alec were sleepin' and I heard Celeb wake up…So I stayed with her…"

Blade smiled softly "All right squirt, just had me worried, that's all."

Celeb yawned, sniffing the air and picking up a delectable aroma. "What smells so good? It can't be Bulma's cooking…"

Blade smiled widely, proclaiming "I made cheese omelets!" 

Magenta peeked her head in the room "You know how to cook?"

"Yeah, I learned by sneaking into the kitchens…"

"Cool!"  
And with that they all went down for breakfast, and to face another day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Next chapter: Flashback, we see when Celeb first met Keno and Blade…anyways I'll try to update quicker…I've just been busy…damn school… 


	4. Visions of a past

Well gots another chapter typed up, thanks to Blade-chan^^ so for like the three people reading this fic, enjoy. This is a flashback chapter of when she was on the planet Ryuten 

Breaking Free!

Chapter 4: Visions of a past

Celeb opened her silver eyes.  She had been laying in this cell for a long time… too long.  She didn't know who she was; they called her Celeb Ryu, the Silver Dragon due to her look and agility.  However, where she hd come from, how she got to this place, that was hazy.

            "Princess!  You've been out for days."  Celeb tried to focus her eyes, she saw an anxious girl with magenta-colored hair and onyx eyes

            "Why do you call me that?  I am no princess… I am nothing…"

            "That's not true at all!  You are Celeb, princess of all Saiya-jins, sister to the Prince Vegeta and daughter of King Vegeta.  It's me, Magenta, your guard.  Don't you remember?"

            Celeb closed her eyes again.  She remembered, all right.  She remembered how weak she was, how her own guard went SSJ before her, and despite how hard she tried, she couldn't reach it; she was a sad excuse for a princess.  "I wish… I wish they would just kill us and be done with it!"

            "Princess!  Don't talk that way!"  But Magenta knew why she did: their power levels were too low, it would be impossible for them to ever break free.

 "You'll be getting new roomates today," a soft voice told them.  "Two Neko-jins.  I think you'll get along well."

            Celeb stayed quiet, she rarely talked anymore.  She watched as two girls entered the cell.  One had blue and silver hair; she was the elder one.  The other had blond hair and was much younger.  They both had feline qualities to them.  Once they were inside the gate shut behind them.  The young one looked at Celeb and Magenta.  "I'm Keno!  This is my sister, Blade."  The other girl just growled, her tail swishing behind her.

            "I'm Magenta, and this is Celeb No Oujo."

            "Oh, a princess," sneered Blade.

            "What's that supposed to mean?" Celeb shouted, a bit surprised at the sound of her own voice.  She had forgotten what it sounded like.  Her head was pounding in pain, as it seemed o almost always do these days.  

"You've been pampered."

Celeb's eyes flashed dangerously.  "Watch your mouth… if you know what's good for you.  I've been through hell… I was kidnapped, nobody ever even searched for me… my planet was destroyed and my brother, enslaved.  And I was too weak to do anything…"

"I'm sorry… I didn't know," Blade said; she felt bad for being so judgmental.  Celeb stayed quiet.  In these few minutes she said more than she usually did in a week.  The cell door was opened and she was dragged out without any struggle.  She had given up trying long ago.

 "What are they doing to her?  They never have to take Blade away for the tests they do to her," Keno said.  Magenta sighed, a weary look on her face.  "I don't know… but she may die of it soon."

            Blade raised an eyebrow.  "Why?"

            "She's given up the will to live.  She seems like an empty shell these days.  Since she found out Vegeta-sei was destroyed… It's like she's lost hope."

            "And what about you, Magenta, do you still have hope?" asked Keno.

            The saiya-jin guard sighed again.  "I don't know anymore…"

 Many hours later Celeb was thrown back into the cell.  Her armor was chipped and she looked utterly miserable.  Her face was pale, and she had circles around her eyes.  She looked like she hadn't eaten in a very long time.  Keno looked at her worriedly, not even her sister ended up in this bad of shape.  Celeb tried to smile at the young Neko-Jin.  "I'm fine."

            "You don't look it, you look more like a horse who's had its spirit broken," Blade said, trying to avoid Celeb's eyes.  There was something about them that made her uneasy.

            "What do I have left?  Everything had been taken from me."  Celeb looked sorrowful, but no tears left her eyes.  She had long since forgotten what it was to cry.  "The only time I even feel remotely alive is when I fight…"

            "What about your brother?  Is he still enslaved?" Keno asked.

            "No… Frieza was destroyed.  I don't know what happened to Bro-Bro, though."

            "I know someone who can help…" Blade said.

            "Sis… you can't mean…"

            "Yeah… Alec."

 A young man with ebony hair entered the room with trays of slop.  He had brilliantly blue eyes hidden by glasses and great, fiery Phoenix wings behind him.  Celeb took an instant dislike for him, he looked familiar, but she wasn't sure how.

            "Say Alec, can you do us a favor?" Blade asked.

            "Depends on what it is."

            "Can you find someone for us?  See if he's still alive?  His name is Prince Vegeta."

            "I'll try…"

            "Blade smiled a bit.  "That's all I ask."

~-~-~-

            Celeb stared around the cell.  Everyone else was asleep, but she didn't dare.  The nightmares, the visions, they never left, they never faded.


	5. Plans and Escapes

This is another flashback chap…warning: rape scene in chap!

They had been sharing the cell for several months now.  Though they never spoke of it, a strange friendship had formed between Celeb and Blade.  They two had respect for one another.  Blade helped Celeb come back to life, her strength was inspiring.  It also helped to find out that Vegeta was alive and well, on a planet called Earth.  Keno and Magenta were sparring while Blade slept, regaining her strength.  Celeb felt a yank on her chains and the door opened.  It was a tall man with black hair, dark blue, almost black eyes, and giant phoenix wings.  She knew that face.

            "You!  You're the one who kidnapped us!" she shouted as he dragged her into an abandoned lab room.  

            The man smirked sadistically.  "The name is Dr. Flare, it's been a long time… princess," he said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.  He placed her on a lab table and chained her to it using Ki suppressers, draining her of her power.  

Celeb watched him, trying not to show fear in her eyes.  _Flare… that's why Alec looked so familiar, he's related to this asshole._

Dr. Flare got out some instruments.  "First we need to upgrade you… then we'll have some fun."  Celeb bit her lip, she had inkling about what would happen next, but hoped against hope that she was wrong.

~-~-~-

Blade's eyes flew open, something was wrong, but she didn't know what.  "Where's Celeb?"

"They took her for more testing, a few hours ago," Magenta said.  She was worried, she didn't like the fact that she was unable to protect Celeb. 

            "I have a bad feeling about this," Blade said, her tail swishing.

~-~-~-

            Celeb gasped in pain.  "What the fuck are you doing to me?"

            "Increased your fertility and breeding rates… I don't want to wait nine months for my child."

            "What are you talking about?"

            Dr. Flare rubbed his hand against her cheek.  "You are the chosen one, the only one who can bare Carawen."

            "Carawen?"

            "The child of Chaos."  He pressed his hand against her thigh.  "Our child."

            "You mean…"

            "I have chosen you for my queen.  Together we will rule everything!"

            There was a time when she would have submitted, but that time had long since passed.  "Never!"

            He ripped at her clothes.  "Then I'll take you by force!"

            She struggled as he misused her body and stripped her of her innocence.  She screamed in agony as he pushed himself in and out of her.  She struggled and her aura flashed in power as her hair turned gold and the suppressers broke.  She shoved him off and grabbed what she could and ran.  She ran for her life.

~-~-~-

            She ran to the cell which was open due to a crony serving slop.  She knocked the crony out easily.  Celeb had since dropped out of SSJ.  Magenta looked at her.  "Princess, what-"

            Celeb cut her off.  "We need to leave.  Now."

            Blade looked at Celeb's torn clothes and red eyes.  "What?"

            "I said, we need to leave now!"  She heard a sound behind her, and there was Alec.  Fear filled Celeb's eyes; he looked so much like his father, too much.

            "I-" but before he could say anything a flurry hit his chest, claws digging into his skin.  "What did you do to her?" Blade snarled. 

            "Nothing!  I came to help!"

            Celeb looked up.  "It's ok, Blade…" she muttered.  "It's not him."  Celeb looked fragile, like she had when Blade first met her, except her eyes… her eyes were like fire, not dull like before.  Blade turned back into her human form and muttered an apology to Alec. 

"We need to leave… can you get us a ship?" Magenta asked, helping keep Celeb - who looked like she was about to faint - up.  

"Yeah, come on!"  He ran and they followed.  They were almost to his ship when they heard a voice shout, "Prisoners!  Escaping!  Kill!"  Soldiers started attacking them from all sides.  Blade and Keno went into their feline forms, swiping and killing anyone who came near them.  Alec took his guns and shot anything and just about everything.  Magenta went SSJ, blasting, punching, kicking, and doing whatever she could.  Celeb just stood there, too numb to move.  One of the soldiers aimed a blast at her and she couldn't get out of the way quick enough.  It knocked her to the ground.  And even if she could have gotten up she wouldn't have.  

When the coast was clear Blade and Keno turned back to normal, and Alec put his guns away.  Magenta and Blade helped Celeb up and led her to Alec's ship, the _Blood Phoenix_.  "Celeb, what happened?" asked Keno, her eyes filled with concern.  Celeb stayed silent, it was all she knew how to do in the long run, she had never been good with words, and even if she had wanted to, her voice wouldn't come.  She was practically dead, and she didn't care anymore.  She was so tired; her eyes were drooping.  Celeb didn't want to sleep, though.  The dreams… they would be worse tonight… she knew that.  She hugged her knees and curled up in her seat.  She had finally gone SSJ, but at what cost?  What he had taken away from Celeb, she felt she could never get back.  Pride, honor, dignity, strength, she was robbed of all these things.  Despite herself she felt her eyes fill with tears; she cried for the very first time in her life.  The others just watched her, not sure what to do or say.  The beautiful, strong saiya-jin princess was broken down, and she didn't even know if she wanted to be fixed anymore.

~-~-~-

            "Alec, do you know what happened to her?" whispered Blade, being careful not to wake the finally-sleeping Celeb.

            "No… but whatever it was… it must have been horrible."

            Magenta looked up from Celeb's side.  "Is she going to be ok?"

            Alec sighed.  "It's up to her… if she wants to she'll pull through."

            "And if she doesn't?"  Blade's voice shook with worry.  Alec felt a shiver go up his spine and ruffled his wings.  "Let's not think about that…"

            "You're right," Blade said, squeezing his shoulder. "Let's not think about that." She quietly bent over and kissed his cheek. Alec blushed a bright red and looked over to her, but she had already curled against the far bulkhead, asleep. Alec sighed again and allowed himself a smile. 

"Sweet dreams," he murmured, tucking his lab coat around her shoulders. 

 ~-~-~-

the next chap will be back in present time, anyways enjoy! Ja ne!


	6. Attack of the Ryblades

Wow, I'm actually typing it up, and not being a lazy ass for once. Will wonders never cease? Who knows? Will Vegeta or the rest of DBZ ever be mine, sadly, the answer to that is no. One can dream right? Oh, apparently I can't, Damnit! 

Breaking Free!

Chapter 6: The Attack of the Ryblades  

Celeb let out a soft sigh; she had a month and a half. Her stomach looked like a normal one would at the four-month mark. She was not the only one pregnant though; recently Blade had announced that she was carrying Alec's child, finally confirming that the two were indeed in love.

 It pained her too see her comrade, she didn't have "friends", so happy; when she knew her own daughter would only bring misery and destruction. Vegeta was becoming very worried about his little sister, as was everyone else. She was becoming weaker with each passing day, both mentally and physically. 

But at the very least, her growing depression did help with her training. Now she would never hold back, thinking that her death would be no big loss. This became very apparent the day the first of Dr. Flare's minions attacked. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Celeb was sitting in her room when the Ryblades attacked. She recognized the creatures as soon as she saw them in her window. She had seen them once in the Ryuten labs, but now they seemed worse then she had remembered. They were eight feet tall with thick green fur and white on black eyes. Their car-wheel sized paws wielded claws that were like steel nails, and their mouths held massive teeth. Their legs and back were covered in heavy metallic armor. She remembered how Blade had always spoke of them with contempt. The Ryblades were the creatures who killed Blade and Keno's parents.

"Celeb! We're under attack!" shouted a voice behind her," it was Magenta.

"Right," the silver eyes princess replied as they left her room.

The two ran out to see one dead Ryblade, one fighting Vegeta and Alec, one fighting Blade, and one fighting Keno, who was in her ferlo form.  Blade was having trouble due to the fact that she couldn't turn into her ferlo form while she was pregnant. The Ryblade snarled in anger as it knocked Blade to the ground, and rendered her unconscious. Celeb let out a scream as she went into her ssj form. Her hair flew up, glowing a golden color, her eyes stayed silver, but also started to glow. She rushed in and got Blade out of the way. Vegeta looked at her, a deep from crossing his face as he dodged a blow from the Ryblade.  

"What the hell are you doing Celeb?" he shouted.

"Saving Blade," she replied simply, laying the neko-jin in a less dangerous place. She drew her sword and turned to the offending Ryblade with a dangerous scowl on her face. 

"Get Back! It's too dangerous!" Vegeta bellowed.

"Not for me! I'm not afraid of death!" Her expression briefly changed to one of sorrow and angst. "Blade and her child are worth more than I am anyways!"

"Don't say that!" Keno exclaimed as she leaped into the fray. 

The fourth Ryblade lay dead and dismembered on the grass a ways away, allowing an overpowering stink to waft across the area. 

"Please, Aunty Celeb!"

            Celeb's chance to end her misery had ended as Vegeta finally overpowered his Ryblade, ad Alec managed to get beneath his and do what Blade tried to do originally. The stench of the quickly decaying Ryblades was almost unbearable.

"Well, that was exciting." Vegeta commented without much care as he dusted his hands off. He powered down and turned to his younger sister. "You weren't weak and got hurt, were you?"

Celeb almost chuckled as she met her brothers eyes, "I'm fine…"

"Princess you were very brave out there, and your super saiya-jin form looked very awesome" Magenta squealed. 

The Saiyajin no oujo smiled weakly, "Thanks…"

            Alec flew to Blade's side right away and cradled her lolling head in his arms.

"Blade…wake up…," he said softly, brushing disarrayed strands of silver hair from her face. 

Blade coughed a few times, then blinked open her emerald eyes. "Did we win?" she croaked.

"Yes…we did" Alec replied, a smile lighting up his dirty, blood caked face. "In more ways then one."

            Celeb couldn't bear to watch them kiss. She felt the child of chaos kick within her as a single tear fell from her eyes. 

"Are you alright Cel'?" Magenta asked as concern filled her features.

Celeb looked at her guard and friend, shaking her head sadly "Yeah…I'm fine…" But she knew it was a lie, there was no way she would ever be fine again, not as long as she carried this child.

~-~--~-~-~-~-~On Planet Ryuten~-~-~-~-~-

"Sire, the Ryblades have been killed, apparently the weakling have gotten help…" A soft, high pitched voice said.

"So, my princess thinks she can hide behind their strength…soon..she will find that she cannot escape me.." Dr. Flare muttered.

"Can I go, I need to get that brat Magenta anyways, I could turn her onto our side."

"Jelly-o, wait, your time will come yet…"

"When?!"

"Just wait till Carawen is born..then we shall set my plans into action.."

"Yes Sire"

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Welp, I finally updated. I'll try not to take so long for the next chap, ok? Please, more people review this, it's meh baby, I need to know if it sucks or not… Warning: The next chapter mentions abortion; have issues with the subject? Skip the chap…


End file.
